Hell and Heaven
by Hime Hoshina
Summary: Mencintainya adalah sebuah keegoisan. Keegoisan yang membunuh kekasihnya. Namun Sang Raja tak akan menyerahkan sosok tersebut pada kematian dengan begitu mudahnya. Challenge fict: Between Good and Evil'
1. De Luxuria et De Castitas(Levi and Eren)

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack of Titan belongs to Isayama Hajime.**

Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

**Warning: BL, GL, OOC, Alternate Universe, Miss Typo(s), Rating M for lime and hard plot, etc.**

Diikutkan pada challenge _Between Good and Evil. _

**Kisah ini akan berbeda sudut pandang tiap chapternya. Namun semuanya akan tetap berfokus pada kisah Levi dan Eren.**

Chapter 1: De Luxuria et De Castitas.

**Levi Ackerman and Eren Jeager.**

.

…*…

.

_Luxury, lavish of him ruined fame, Loose-haired, wild-eyed, him voice a dying fall. Lost in delight..._

_(Prodentius—Psichomachia, dengan pengubahan seperlunya)_

.

…*…

.

Sang Raja tak berminat memiliki istri.

Ini sudah bukan hal baru lagi. Desas-desus tentang kehidupan romansa pria pemangku tahta kerajaan itu mudah terdengar dalam pembicaran, baik itu dalam tutur kata lembut penuh racun para bangsawan kelas atas ataupun dalam makian mereka yang memiliki derajat lebih rendah.

Usianya sudah menginjak tiga puluh empat tahun ini. Tekanan tentang keharusan menikah dan memiliki pewaris tahta makin sering dielukan. Lukisan-lukisan indah bertabur imajinasi dengan model putri-putri bangsawan secara rutin dikirim ke istana. Berusaha memesona sang raja dengan keindahan hasil karya pelukis kenamaan. Namun lukisan-lukisan itu hanya akan berakhir di gudang kerajaan—tanpa dilirik sekalipun oleh sang raja. Gadis-gadis cantik kalangan bawah dikirim sebagai budak, pelayan, koki, tukang kebun atau apapun pekerjaan yang ada di istana, berusaha menjadi Cinderella dengan menjerat sang raja berbekal kemolekan tubuh, demi mengangkat strata mereka. Namun semua sia-sia belaka.

Semua orang berlomba-lomba menebak siapakah gadis yang beruntung mampu menghancurkan dinding beku sang raja. Emas dan permata bergelimpangan, dijadikan bahan taruhan. Satu per satu nama disebutkan, para putri dari negeri tetangga, gadis-gadis bangsawan nan ayu jelita, bunga-bunga cantik dari kota… siapapun yang sekiranya pantas menjadi seorang permaisuri kerajaan.

Berakhir dengan tidak adanya kepastian.

"Yang Mulia…"

Alis mengernyit. "Mengerikan rasanya mendengar kau memanggilku sesopan itu. Katakan saja apa yang kau mau, Erwin." Pria dengan mata elang yang tengah membaca berkata kasar. Buku ditutup malas-malasan, mata memandang pria pirang di hadapannya tak senang.

Pria pirang berbadan besar itu, Erwin Smith, tersenyum. Beruntungnya dia, termasuk dalam daftar yang diizinkan Raja untuk memanggilnya hanya dengan nama depan adalah sebuah kehormatan. Namun hubungan persahabatan yang terjalin dan kedudukannya sebagai Perdana Mentri Kerajaan adalah dua hal yang berbeda. "Lord Inocencio ingin membicarakan perjodohan dengan putrinya, Cheryl Inocencio. Lukisannya…"

"Buang lukisan itu atau lakukan apa yang kau mau padanya, aku tak peduli. Dan suruh orang tua sialan itu berhenti ikut campur dengan urusanku." Levi Ackerman—Sang Raja—mendengus bosan. Mengira-ngira hingga kapan babi busuk itu berkeras membuatnya melamar putri bungsunya. Hutang keluarga Inocencio terlalu banyak, dipikirnya emas di gudang kerjaan akan digunakan untuk menutupinya jika dia menikahi bungsu Inocencio itu apa?

Erwin menghela napas panjang dan menggulung kembali surat resmi dengan cap lambang keluarga Inocencio. Matanya memandang sosok Raja sekaligus sahabatnya dengan tatapan lelah. "Sampai kapan kau akan berkeras terus sendiri, Levi?"

"Kau lah yang paling tahu, aku tidak pernah sendirian," katanya tegas. "Aku memiliki _dia _di sampingku."

Mata biru bijak menggelap. "_Dia _bukan orang yang tepat untuk mendampingimu. Kau membutuhkan seorang ratu dan pewaris tahta. Atau…"

Kata-kata itu dibiarkan menggantung. Levi menatap mata perdana mentrinya dalam-dalam, berusaha menerka apa yang akan dikatakannya. Namun senyum pengertian itu kembali muncul pada wajah pria pirang itu.

"Aku mengerti. Mewariskan tahta pada adikmu juga bukan hal buruk bukan?"

Levi mendengus pelan. "Siapa kau, Erwin Smith? Kau tak punya hak untuk mengaturku."

"Tentu saja. Anda adalah raja di kerajaan ini. Sementara saya? Siapa saya kecuali seorang perdana mentri dan sahabat Anda, Yang Mulia?" Kalimat sopan itu diucapkan sebagai sindiran belaka. Levi tahu pasti jika pria pirang itu sama sekali tak menaruh hormat padanya. "Tak ada lagi yang perlu kukatakan padamu. Setidaknya sekarang. Aku akan kembali dalam waktu dekat. Putri keluarga Rall akan datang beberapa hari lagi."

Dengusan adalah jawaban yang mengiringi pria pirang itu keluar dari ruangan.

Buku tebal kembali diraih, halaman yang telah dibatasi dengan sebuah pita satin berwarna emas dibuka. Namun niatan untuk menguras isinya sudah lenyap. Ucapkan terima kasih pada kedatangan sang perdana mentri yang mengacaukan suasana hatinya.

Dia bangkit dari kursinya. Menyambar jubah berwarna hitam berhias pita emas yang menemani hari-harinya selama berada di istana. Langkah kaki bergema keras, memantul pada ruangan yang dipenuhi lukisan-lukisan leluhur berwajah sekaku patung marmer.

Pintu berat terbuka, dua penjaga yang bertugas menundukkan wajahnya, tak diizinkan untuk memandang wajah rajanya, Levi melewati mereka tak acuh. Para pelayan yang lewatmenyingkir ke tepi, tak ingin menghalangi. Budak-budak yang tengah menggosok lantai berhenti dan membungkuk hormat. Tak ada yang dipedulikannya. Pikirannya hanya terpusat pada satu tujuan.

Harus bertemu _dia. _Harus bertemu sekarang juga. Tak bisa menunggu lagi.

Langkah kakinya terhenti. Matanya memandang pada gaun berwarna hitam kelam dengan sulaman mawar merah yang menyapu lantai. Bagian tengahnya membelah menampilkan kain sewarna darah pada bagian dalamnya. Bagian lengannya menggembung dan kerah lehernya berdiri kaku—seperti ekor merak, di leher putih pucat, tersemat untaian batu rubi yang rumit.

Sosok gadis rupawan dengan mata dan rambut malam—senada dengannya—berdiri tak peduli di tengah lorong, menghalangi jalannya.

"Inikah yang kau lakukan pada rajamu?" tandasnya pada sang gadis.

Sepasang mata hitam gelap memandannya meremehkan. Tanpa rasa takut, gadis itu menantang pria di hadapannya. "Kau akan menemui -_nya._"

"Lalu, apa masalahmu?"

Dua pasang mata hitam yang identik. Dua wajah minim ekspresi yang serupa. Dua aura kegelapan yang senada.

Dua orang Bangsawan Ackerman. Terlahir dari rahim wanita yang sama, dibuahi oleh sperma yang berasal dari pria yang sama, dalam jarak yang begitu jauh berbeda. Namun darah tak dapat berdusta. Kemiripan mereka tak lagi terkata.

Sang gadis cantik, Yang Mulia Putri Mikasa Ackerman, mengalihkan pandangannya. Merasa kalah atas tatapan mengintimidasi sang kakak. Ia mendecih tak senang, menyingkir dari jalan yang hendak dilewati oleh pria yang paling berkuasa di tanah tersebut. Mata gelapnya tak lepas memandang pundak pria yang sepuluh senti lebih pendek darinya.

"Apa yang bisa kau berikan pada-_nya? Dia_ tak menginginkan tahta permaisuri, tidak seperti wanita-wanita murahan yang siap menjual dirinya padamu. Apa yang bisa kau berikan pada _dirinya_? Kau tak memiliki apa yang _dia_ minta, lalu mengapa kau terus berkeras mengikat-_nya?"_

"Apa yang bisa aku berikan kepada-_nya?" _Pria itu balas membeo dengan suara beratnya, sedikit merendahkan sang adik yang berdiri di balik punggungnya, melubangi jubah hitam dan kulitnya dengan tatapan setajam pedang. "Sudah kuberikan apapun yang dapat aku berikan pada-_nya_. Dan akan kuberikan apapun yang dibutuhkan-_nya_ kelak."

Mikasa menggeram tak senang, mengibaskan gaunnya sebelum berjalan perlahan dengan lenggak-lenggok bak burung dara yang anggun. "Jangan berusaha untuk menipuku. Kau dan segala keegoisanmu. Kau sama sekali tak memikirkan apa yang diinginkan _dirinya_. Kau bahkan tak memberikan apa yang paling _dia_ inginkan."

"Kau lah yang salah. Aku sudah memberikannya apa yang paling _dia_ inginkan." Langkah anggun sang putri terhenti. Ditengokkannya kepala pada sosok raja yang berjalan menjauh. Ekspresi terkejut tampak tak terbias pada wajahnya. Dia sudah dapat menerka apa yang akan dikatakan sang kakak. "Diriku. Itulah yang selama ini selalu diinginkan-_nya._"

Mikasa terdiam. Saat kembali membuka bibir, hanya suara serak yang terdengar. "Aku yang pertama menemukan-_nya_. Seharusnya akulah yang bersama dengan-_nya._" Ia menggigit bibirnya yang diberi pewarna merah pekat. "Andaikan aku yang dipilih-_nya_, maka ini tak akan terjadi."

"Menyesallah sampai mati, adikku. Karena bukan kau yang dipilih-_nya_, _aku_ lah yang dipilih-_nya_. Tidak… takdirlah yang mempertemukan kami."

"Takdir kau kata…" Jarak memisahkan kakak adik yang tak akur itu semakin jauh, menenggelamkan bisikan sang gadis yang selama ini selalu dipendamnya sendiri. "Itu bukan takdir. Itu hanyalah kegilaanmu untuk memilikinya. Itu adalah…nafsumu… tidak lebih dan tidak kurang dari itu… semua ini, segalanya, hanyalah bagian dari kegilaanmu."

.

…*…

.

Pintu sedikit berderit ketika dia mendorongnya terbuka. Menimbulkan suara yang menyakitkan telinga. Namun dia tak peduli. Tak kan ada yang terganggu olehnya.

Ruangan dengan pencahayaan lilin menyambutnya, lantai berlapis karpet tebal berwarna gelap dilangkahinya, langsung menuju ranjang di mana sebuah peti kaca tergeletak.

Ia membungkuk di atasnya. Matanya memandang tajam sosok yang tengah berbaring di atas kasur mawar putih abadi. Kulit berwarna kecokelatan yang pucat, tubuh kurus tinggi dibalut dengan gaun satin putih berhiaskan mutiara, dan sebuah tiara kecil yang terpasang di rambut cokelat lembut. Seorang pemuda. Yang tertidur dalam sosok muda abadinya. Bagaikan Snow White yang tertidur lama akibat apel beracun.

Sebuah senyum kelewat tipis tersungging melihat wajah lembut yang tertidur damai tersebut.

"Apa kau merindukanku, permaisuriku?"

Dibukanya tutup peti kaca tersebut, tak ingin ada yang menjadi penghalang di antara mereka berdua. Tangannya membelai lembut pipi putih berhiaskan bedak sosok dalam peti tersebut. Dingin, seperti biasa. Terus merambat membelai bibirnya yang pucat dan menyusuri kelopak matanya yang terpejam.

"Aku merindukan bola matamu. Aku merindukannya saat kau memandangku dengan tatapan segan dan malu itu. Kapan kau akan mmbukanya lagi?"

Tangan itu terus bergerak, menyusuri rambut yang lembut, meraba tiara simbol permaisuri yang dikenakannya, terus ke belakang… sirkam indah berhiaskan mutiara yang menjaga kerapian rambut pendek itu menimbulkan sensasi dingin di jarinya. Meraba telinga yang dulu kerap berubah merah jika ia berbisik di sana, leher yang jenjang tempat ia melukiskan ciuman posesifnya, tulang selangka yang terbuka, dada yang tertutup gaun indah bak seorang pengantin di malam sakralnya…

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik hari ini dengan gaun itu. Para babi bodoh itu pasti akan tertipu dan menarik kembali anak-anak mereka yang buruk rupa saat melihatmu. Kau begitu cantik, begitu pantas menjadi pendampingku. Kerja para pelayan itu tidak buruk juga." Dikecupnya tangan pucat sang pemuda yang berhiaskan cincin bermata zambrut. "Pilihanku tidak salah bukan?"

Dikecupnya bibir pemuda itu dengan lembut, sebelum lidah mulai merangsek masuk dan menjelajah mulut kering yang kaku tersebut. Tubuh berbalut gaun menawan itu diangkat, dibaringkan pada ranjang, disentuh, dipeluk, diraba.

Tak ada desahan dari bibir ranum itu, tak ada erangan yang terdengar pula. Geliat tubuh pun hanya muncul dalam imajinasi sang pria yang tengah memeluknya. Segalanya semu, namun terasa nyata dalam benak Sang Raja.

Gaun putih jatuh ke karpet, begitu pula dengan jubah hitam yang dikenakan sang Raja. Saling bertindihan, bagaikan sepasang tubuh di atas ranjang, menimbulkan warna monokrom nan sensual.

"…Eren. Aku mencintaimu. Cintailah aku."

Dan kegelapan mulai memainkan perannya.

.

…*…

.

Kegilaan ini dimulai sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Beberapa tahun setelah status Levi berubah dari Pangeran Mahkota menjadi Yang Mulia Raja.

Usianya masih dua puluh empat kala itu, dan usia Mikasa sudah menginjak lima belas tahun. Angka yang wajar bagi seorang gadis bangsawan kelas atas untuk menikah. Namun memilihkan suami untuk sang adik tampaknya bukan perkara yang mudah.

Sudah berpuluh pemuda datang melamar. Emas dan permata yang bercahaya, kain nan indah, kuda hitam dengan surai berkilat, bermacam hadiah datang sebagai rayuan untuk mempersunting sang putri. Namun kekeraskepalaan bungsu Ackerman itu tak pernah luruh. Hanya kekecewaan saja yang para pemuda itu dapatkan dari jawaban ketus Sang Putri.

Dan ini membuat Levi geram.

Tawa kelewat girang keluar dari bibir seorang gadis muda—bangsawan pula—yang menghabiskan hidupnya demi ilmu pengetahuan dan bulat untuk meninggalkan takdirnya sebagai wanita. Diusir dari keluarga dan bekerja sebagai dokter khusus di istana hanya karena Sang Raja terdahulu iba padanya tampaknya tak membuat gadis itu memiliki beban hidup.

"Kau tak bisa memilihkan jodoh untuk gadis seperti Mikasa, Levi. Tidak akan pernah bisa." Gadis itu tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, kacamatanya melorot hingga ujung hidung. "Gadis seperti dia bukan tipe yang akan menurut dengan mudah jika kehidupannya diatur."

"Diam kau, mata empat sialan." Sang Raja muda mendengus kesal. Menyesali keputusannya untuk berkonsultasi dengan satu-satunya sahabat bergender wanita. "Lagipula hormati kami. Status kami lebih tinggi daripada kau."

Hange Zoe terkekeh tidak peduli. Ia memang tak pernah bersikap sopan lagi pada pria itu, bahkan setelah dia diangkat menjadi pemegang tahta tertinggi pun tidak. Mata itu berbinar riang. "Hei, Levi. Kau tahu tidak? Sepertinya putri manis kita yang baru menginjak masa remaja tengah dirundung cinta."

"Kau terlalu banyak bergaul dengan para pelayan, mata empat. Jangan dengarkan gosip yang mereka buat. Lagi pula siapa laki-laki baik yang bisa ditemuinya di kastil ini?"

"Kau dingin sekali!" Gadis itu membungkuk di atas meja di antara mereka berdua dan tersenyum misterius. "Kau mungkin benar. Tak ada laki-laki yang bisa ditemui di kastil ini. Itu jika Mikasa mencari seorang bangsawan kaya untuk jodohnya."

"Pekerja? Cih, seleranya buruk juga."

Hange terpingkal-pingkal mendengar komentar Levi. Diusapnya air mata yang mengalir. "Ouch, Yang Mulia Raja, kau hanya tak tahu saja jika rakyat jelata pun memiliki pesona yang luar biasa. Cobalah untuk keluar dari istanamu yang megah ini dan berjalan-jalan di keramaian kota. Aku yakin, satu atau dua gadis desa yang cantik akan menjerat hatimu. Siapa tahu kau berminat mencari selir—meski permaisuri pun kau tak punya."

"Jangan bertele-tele. Katakan saja siapa pekerja itu."

Gadis itu menyeringai lebar. Tampak senang dapat memancing rasa ingin tahu rajanya. "Kupikir kau tidak tertarik. Bukankah selama ini kau senang bersikap dingin pada Mikasa?"

"Kau mau mengatakannya atau aku akan membuatmu mengatakannya secara paksa, Hange Zoe?"

"Oke, oke," gadis itu berkata sembari tertawa pelan, tak mempedulikan aura gelap imajinatif yang menguar di belakang Levi. Memancing emosi orang lain selalu menjadi salah satu hobi dan bakatnya. "Datang saja ke taman belakang istana sore ini. Sebelum waktunya minum teh. Aku yakin kau akan menemukan jawabannya sendiri."

"Mikasa ada kelas sore ini."

"Oh, kau tak tahu saja." Wanita itu bangkit berdiri dari duduknya dan memasang wajah serius yang langka. "Sekali-sekali kau juga harus mengobrol dengannya. Jangan hanya dengan dokumen-dokumen bodoh itu saja. Bisa cepat tua kau nanti."

Gadis berambut cokelat itu berlalu sambil tertawa keras, menghindari lemparan pena bulu Levi yang mampu melubangi dahinya. Berjalan memasuki lorong-lorong panjang suram dengan jendela sempit. Menuju ruangannya sendiri. "Kakak beradik itu… menarik. Aku jadi ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi Levi nanti."

Suara tawanya kembali bergema di lorong-lorong batu kastil. Membangunkan hantu-hantu masa lalu yang berkeliaran mencari mangsa. Hendak mengutuk mereka yang mencoba mencari kebahagiaan di tempat terkutuk itu.

.

…*…

.

Levi mendecih tak senang.

Menghindari kelasnya, Mikasa lebih memilih untuk berkeliaran di taman belakang istana. Menggunakan gaun berwarna ungu pucat dengan pita perak, gadis itu tampak begitu memperhatikan penampilannya—lebih dari biasanya. Sesekali gadis itu tersenyum sambil berjalan pelan menuju sisi lain taman, tempat istal kuda berada.

Levi mengikuti dari balik bayang-bayang. Berusaha membaurkan dirinya dalam kegelapan.

Suara ringkikan kuda terdengar, aroma busuk yang keluar dari istal membuat Levi ingin mendengus jijik. Namun berbeda dengan sang kakak, Mikasa Ackerman justru berlari dengan semangat menuju istal—tempat salah seorang pemuda pekerja tengah berjongkok membersihkan sisa makanan kuda.

"Eren!"

Eren. Levi mengucapkan nama itu berulang dalam hati. Dari sisinya, dia tak dapat melihat seperti apa rupa pemuda itu akibat tertutup oleh gaun Mikasa yang lebar.

"Tuan Putri?" suara yang belum sepenuhnya mencapai kedewasaan menjawab dengan nada terkejut. Tidak buruk juga, itulah tanggapan sang Raja. "Apakah sore ini Anda ingin berkuda juga? Bagaimana dengan kelas-kelas Anda?"

Mikasa mengalihkan pandangannya. "Aku melewatkan kelasku. Aku butuh waktu istirahat." Dengan langkah yang anggun Mikasa berjalan menyusuri deretan kandang kuda, seolah tengah memilih kuda yang hendak ditungganginya. Meski sebenarnya Levi yakin gadis itu sama sekali tak peduli. Atensinya hanya tertuju pada pemuda yang sekarang berdiri dengan gugup di belakangnya. "Sawney akan menemaniku sore ini."

"Tapi, Tuan Putri…" pemuda yang dipanggil Eren itu menyela dengan nada lirih. "…saya belum mempersiapkan Sawney. Anda tidak memberitahu saya atau Jean siang tadi."

"Jika begitu, bagaimana jika kau saja yang menemaniku sore ini? Aku perlu seseorang untuk diajak mengobrol."

Dalam hati Levi menampilkan seringainya. Ternyata boleh juga cara adiknya menggaet pemuda.

"Maaf," pemuda itu berkata sembari menundukkan kepala—gestur yang selalu dibuat rakyat jelata tiap bertemu dengan mereka yang berstrata di atasnya. "Saya masih memiliki tugas untuk memberi makan dan mempersiapkan mereka, Tuan Putri. Yang Mulia Raja hendak berpergian menuju kediaman Keluarga Magnolia esok pagi. Dan beliau tidak akan senang jika kudanya tidak dalam keadaan prima."

Mikasa terkesiap mendengar penolakan itu. Selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan sejak kecil, dan sekarang ia mendapatkan penolakan pertamanya dari seorang pekerja rendahan? Levi tersenyum melihat aura gelap yang menyelubungi adiknya.

_Hm, bocah itu tidak buruk juga. Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana tampangnya. Sehebat apa dia hingga membuat Mikasa mengejar-ngejarnya seperti ini._

"Keluarga Magnolia ya?" Mikasa menggumam pelan. "Hm, Eren. Apa menurutmu Kakak akan melamar Isabel Magnolia? Lukisan gadis itu dikirimkan ke istana satu tahun lalu, apa menurutmu Kakak jatuh hati padanya?"

Pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada salah satu kuda dalam istal. "Sa-saya tidak dapat mengatakan apapun, Tuan Putri. Saya tidak punya hak untuk…"

Kibasan tangan Mikasa membungkam suara pemuda itu. "Katakan saja. Aku ingin dengar apa pendapatmu."

Eren menunduk dalam-dalam, meremat pintu istal kuda dengan tangannya. "Lady Isabel Magnolia sudah menerima lamaran dari Lord Crunch seminggu yang lalu. Saya rasa kepergian Yang Mulia Raja kali ini adalah untuk membicarakan masalah pertanian anggur wilayah barat yang dikelola oleh keluarga tersebut."

_Ho, ternyata otaknya lumayan juga._

"Begitu ya?" Mikasa mendengus kecil. "Dia sudah mulai membicarakan perjodohan denganku. Sementara dia sendiri, semua perjodohan yang datang padanya ditolak dengan semena-mena."

"Seorang putri memang sebaiknya segera menikah, Yang Mulia. Apalagi saat ini usia Tuan Putri sudah menginjak lima belas tahun."

"Bukankah usiamu sama denganku, Eren?"

"Saya hanyalah rakyat jelata. Tak ada kewajiban bagi saya untuk menikah. Apalagi saya seorang laki-laki."

Saat itulah sang pemuda mengangkat wajahnya. Cahaya keemasan senja jatuh tepat menimpa wajahnya, memberikan gambaran jelas bagi Levi tentang sosok pemuda yang telah menjerat hati adik perempuannya.

Dia terkesiap.

Tulang wajah yang lembut, kulit yang sewarna madu, rambut cokelat dengan potongan sederhana, bibir ranum merah muda, dan yang paling memesona di antara segalanya…

…mata sewarna batu zambrut yang berkilau diterpa cahaya surya, sedikit terbias warna _citrine_ dan _aquamarine _di permukaannya, menambah kilau eksotik manik sang pemuda.

Ini kali pertama Levi melihat jika makhluk hina seperti manusia pun memiliki keindahan yang sama dengan malaikat. Begitu polos, begitu bersih, tanpa noda dan dosa mencemari sosok ragawinya.

Suci.

Hanya kalimat itu yang dapat menggambarkan sosok pemuda penjaga kuda tersebut. Ia bagaikan sebongkah berlian murni yang bercahaya—begitu indah dan berharga. Membuat siapapun ingin memilikinya.

Levi tersenyum. "Bukan hanya kau, Mikasa, yang senang mengoleksi permata."

.

…*…

.

Segalanya terjadi begitu cepat.

Esok harinya Mikasa tak lagi dapat menemukan pemuda yang dikasihinya di istal kuda. Para pekerja lain pun hanya angkat bahu sambil menghindari matanya acap kali ia menanyakan perihal keberadaan Eren.

Hanya seorang pemuda berwajah mirip kuda yang mau menjawabnya. Sambil berbisik lirih dan mengarahkan pandangan ke sekitarnya, dia mengatakan jika Yang Mulia Raja meminta secara khusus agar perawat kuda yang mengiringinya diganti dengan Eren tanpa ada alasan yang jelas. Dan pemuda itu kabur tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi saat melihat seorang penjaga lewat.

Mikasa menggeram.

Ia tahu kakaknya tak akan membiarkannya jatuh hati pada pemuda yang tidak selevel dengannya. Bisa jadi dia tak akan dapat melihat Eren lagi, mungkin tubuh itu sekarang sudah terbaring tanpa nyawa di dasar jurang atau terkubur dengan darah membeku di bawah tanah.

Siapa gerangan yang harus bertanggung jawab akan hal ini? Siapa orang yang sudah mengatakan rahasianya pada sang kakak?

Mikasa menunggu dengan gelisah hari kepulangan sang Kakak.

Dan saat rombongan raja kembali dari perjalanan, Eren sudah tiada. Tidak, ia tidak mati atau dibunuh. Ia hanya berubah. Eren bukan lagi Eren yang dulu, yang ia kenal dari istal kuda. Itulah yang Mikasa lihat.

Tak ada lagi pemuda lembut dengan pakaian sederhana yang senang mengobrol dengan kuda untuk membunuh waktu. Tak ada lagi pemuda manis yang malu-malu berbicara dengannya tentang keluarga kerajaan. Tak ada lagi pemuda baik hati nan ramah yang menjadi cinta pertamanya.

Yang ia lihat hanyalah…

…pendamping dari Sang Raja.

Calon permaisuri kerajaan.

Berbalut gaun wanita berwarna putih panjang, dengan kerudung Maria menutupi rambut cokelat lembut terawat, matanya zambrut menunduk malu-malu, rona sewarna mawar menghiasi pipinya saat tanpa sengaja matanya beradu pandang dengan sang putri.

Mikasa mendecih murka. Ditatapnya sang kakak yang berjalan dengan tenang sembari menggandeng tangan kanan pemuda yang didandaninya bak seorang ratu tersebut—atau mungkin memang itulah tujuan sang Raja. Demi apa, kakaknya mendandani pemuda itu bagaikan seorang pelacur rendahan dari kota! Memaksanya menggunakan gaun wanita? Entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran gila pria itu.

Kakaknya hanya balas memandang dengan tatapan kemenangan sebelum membawa Eren menjauh dari pandangannya.

Selamanya.

Karena sejak saat itu Mikasa tak pernah lagi melihat mata hijau nan menawan itu. Terhalang dinding-dinding batu keras yang menyembunyikan kecantikannya.

Cinta pertamanya rusak saat itu, namun belum berakhir. Dan segalanya hancur berantakan saat dua tahun setelahnya dia mendengar tentang meninggalnya sang pujaan hati dari bisik-bisik keras para pelayan. Sejak saat itu, segalanya berubah menjadi kebencian, dan segalanya ditujukan untuk sosok Sang Raja—kakaknya—yang telah kehilangan kewarasan hingga ke akar-akarnya.

.

…*…

.

Kulit itu dingin, namun di tangannya, Levi masih dapat merasakan kehangatan yang selalu menyelimutinya. Bibir itu bisu, namun di telinganya, Levi masih dapat mendengar desahan dan erangan merdu yang selalu membuatnya terangsang. Tubuh itu kaku, namun di dalam rengkuhannya, Levi masih dapat merasakan geliatan erotis yang selalu membuatnya terpesona.

Semua itu hanya dapat diberikan oleh seseorang saja.

Ratunya. Pendampingnya. Malaikatnya. Kesuciannya.

Eren masih hidup. Ya, Eren masih terus hidup dalam benaknya. Bersama dengan sentuhan-sentuhan penuh gairah yang selalu dikirimkannya—sentuhan yang tak akan pernah merusak kesucian malaikatnya.

Katakan saja ia gila, katakan saja dia pembunuh, katakan saja dia tak memiliki hati.

Namun yang sesungguhnya dirasakannya hanyalah cinta. Sebuah cinta yang salah dan tidak wajar, dimiliki oleh orang yang salah dan ditujukan pada orang yang salah juga.

Iblis tak seharusnya mencintai malaikat, namun siapalah yang mampu mengusik perasaan itu? Amor sudah bersabda, benih-benih itu tumbuh tanpa dapat dicegah, membutakan mata dan hati mereka yang terkena olehnya.

Keegoisannya adalah raja yang sesungguhnya, lebih berkuasa dibandingkan gelar yang membebani bahunya. Terus dan terus berbisik, mengontrol tiap tindakannya, menimbulkan kegilaan yang seharusnya tak dilakukan—namun ia sendiri tak ingin berusaha untuk mengendalikannya. Ia sudah tenggelam dalam keegoisannya sendiri.

"Eren…"

Dalam imajinasinya, dia mendengar suara pemuda yang masih belum tuntas menyelesaikan masa kanak-kanaknya balas memanggil namanya dengan desahan nan merdu.

Keegoisannya telah membunuh kekasihnya. Keinginan untuk melampiaskan hawa nafsunya dan keinginan untuk tetap menjaga kesucian malaikatnya yang telah memisahkan dirinya dari sosok yang menyempurnakan hidupnya.

Levi mengerang.

Biarlah nafsunya menjatuhkannya ke neraka. Dan biarkanlah kesucian kekasihnya terbang hingga ke surga.

Dan biarkan mereka abadi dalam kediamannya. Terselubung oleh bisik-bisik tak menyenangkan yang terus berkumandang di sekitar mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu, Eren. Cintailah aku."

.

…*…

.

_Chastity wore pretty tiny flowers in him spiraling dreads, a fragrance of patchouli wafted from him lithe form, he was genuine spirit._

_(Jonny Angel_—Mighty Tree Hunggers,_ dengan pengubahan seperlunya._)

.

…TBC…

.

**A/N:**

Halo, terima kasih sudah membaca FF ini.

Sudah lama rasanya tidak menuliskan kisah yang berat. Dan event ini (Meski aku sebenarnya juga merupakan salah satu jurinya sih, aku cuma ikut menyumbang karya untuk meramaikan) memunculkan kembali hasrat untuk menulis kisah berat dengan bahasa yang berat juga. Jadi kalau misal ada keganjilan bahasa, aku minta maaf… sudah lama tidak menulis dengan gaya seperti ini…

Rencananya ini akan jadi 7 chapter dengan masing-masing chapter beda tokoh utama, namun tetap berfokus pada kisah percintaan Levi Eren dan membuka tiap tabir yang tersembunyi di baliknya.

Oh ya, mohon kritik dan sarannya ya ^^ aku masih harus banyak belajar lagi.

Salam,

Hime Hoshina ^^


	2. De Invidia et De Humanitas(Hange Mikasa)

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack of Titan belongs to Isayama Hajime.**

Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

**Warning: BL, GL, OOC, Alternate Universe, Miss Typo(s), Rating M for lime and hard plot, etc.**

Diikutkan pada challenge _Between Good and Evil. _

**Kisah ini akan berbeda sudut pandang tiap chapternya. Namun semuanya akan tetap berfokus pada kisah Levi dan Eren.**

Chapter 2: De Invidia et De Humanitas

**Levi Ackerman and Eren Jeager.**

.

…*…

.

_Lush with green envy and earnest our truest hearts. Death is all sweet with a touch. Laughter as the days roll on by._

(Shania K. Younce_—Envy_, dengan perubahan seperlunya.)

.

…*…

.

Derap langkah dan suara kain yang terseret terdengar menggema di dinding-dinding kastil, membangunkan hantu-hantu masa lalu yang tidur dalam ketidakdamaian, mencengkram nyali-nyali mereka yang masih terjaga dan memilih untuk menyingkir dan bersembunyi dalam kegelapan.

Gadis itu masih terus berjalan. Tak diacuhkannya gaun beludru indah yang mulai terlapisi debu. Iri hati menguasainya, bagaikan setan yang mengoyak adab yang selama ini dijaganya. Tak diingatnya sama sekali mengenai pelajaran tata krama dan cara bersikap yang bertahun-tahun dijalaninya. Memori mengenai masa-masa kelam tatkala dia dipaksa berjalan dengan kitab-kitab pengobatan tebal di kepalanya terasa bagaikan ilusi. Hanya satu hal saja yang terpikirkan dalam benaknya saat ini.

Menemui _orang itu_.

BRAK!

"Tata caramu kasar sekali, Tuan Putri." Suara lembut mengalun dari dalam ruangan. Tak ada nada kekagetan yang terdengar dari suaranya sama sekali, meski pintu ruangannya dibanting paksa. "Yang Mulia Raja pasti akan dengan senang hati mengirimkan Anda pada salah satu gereja tua untuk memperbaiki sikap buruk Anda."

Gadis cantik berkulit pucat yang dipanggil Tuan Putri itu hanya mendengus tak senang. Dikibaskannya rambut hitam yang berpotongan pendek—bentuk penentangannya pada sang kakak yang berkuasa—sambil melangkah gusar memasuki ruangan yang dipenuhi barang-barang mencurigakan itu. Matanya memandang sinis pada wanita berambut cokelat yang tengah duduk di meja sambil membelai kepala anjing hitam berwajah buruk rupa.

"Hange Zoe," desis gadis itu.

Sang wanita yang dipanggil hanya tertawa keras, seolah tengah menghina gadis bangsawan di hadapannya. "Mencoba melampiaskan perasaan irimu padaku lagi, Tuan Putri Mikasa Ackerman?"

Tangan dikibaskan. Emosi yang menggelak di balik sepasang mata hitam pucat itu seolah mampu menurunkan suhu di ruangan tersebut, membuat bulu kuduk berdiri seketika. "Tapi ini memang salahmu, Zoe! Kaulah yang menyebabkan semua ini terjadi!"

"Mikasa, Mikasa. Harus berapa kali kukatakan padamu jika ini sama sekali bukan salahku? Kau hanya menjadikanku kambing hitam untuk setiap kecemburuan dan iri hati yang kau rasakan." Wanita berkacamata itu bangkit berdiri, membiarkan anjing buruk rupanya mendengking kehilangan. "Kenapa kau tak coba untuk menghardik kakakmu seperti kau menghardikku, Mikasa?"

"Dan membiarkan kepalaku dipenggal olehnya? Aku belum segila itu, Zoe."

Hange melangkah ringan ke samping sang gadis dan memeluk pundaknya dengan keakraban yang tak sepantasnya. "Itu karena dia adalah raja sementara kau hanyalah seorang putri yang tak berdaya."

Gigi bergemeretak, bibir berhiaskan gincu merah pekat dirapatkan hingga hanya meninggalkan satu garis tipis saja. "Jangan berusaha memprovokasiku, Zoe. Aku tak akan membiarkan diriku dibodohi olehmu. Aku tak akan semudah itu kau perdaya."

"Hm, Tuan Putriku memang seorang gadis yang tangguh," bisik dokter kerajaan itu di telinga tuan putrinya. Dikecupnya daun telinga sang gadis. Kibasan tangan didapatkannya. "Kapan kau akan memanggilku dengan namaku, Mikasa?"

"Jangan pernah bermimpi, Zoe." Gadis itu menggeram singkat sambil mendorong pundak sang dokter agar menjauh darinya. Dipalingkannya wajah pada kuali-kuali hitam yang mengepul diperapian—entah apa isinya, racun ataukah obat. "Aku tak akan pernah menerima sosok yang sudah membunuh Eren. Tidak akan pernah."

"Hei, bukan aku yang membunuhnya!"

"Tapi kaulah yang menjadikannya abadi! Kau lah yang sudah membunuh kemanusiaannya! Kau jugalah yang menjadikannya budak abadi bagi Levi! Kau… kau…" Gadis itu merapatkan bibirnya. Iri hati yang sangat kuat mencengkram dadanya, membuatnya merasa terbakar. Kecemburuannya adalah kekuatannya. Yang menjadikan dirinya berhasil bertranformasi dari gadis kecil nan polos dan tidak mengenal dunia menjadi seorang wanita dewasa yang tangguh dan kuat menghadapi dunia. Cemburu dan iri hati adalah iblisnya. "Kau terkutuk, Zoe."

Hange membentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar, seperti burung yang membentangkan sayapnya, seolah hendak memeluk Mikasa. "Kau bisa mengatakan jika aku terkutuk, Mikasa. Namun bisakah kau mengatakan padaku, apakah kau tak sama terkutuknya denganku? Bisakah kau mengatakan jika kau adalah manusia yang sesuci malaikat?"

Geraman kemarahan itu kembali terdengar dari bibir sang gadis. Didorongnya pundak Hange dengan tangan kirinya, dan dilangkahkannya kaki menuju kepintu keluar ruangan itu. "Aku adalah makhluk yang bergelimang dosa. Iblis dalam diriku akan menggandengku hingga neraka saat kematianku tiba."

Gaun hitam berkelebat bagaikan sayap iblis. Sulaman mawar liar yang menghiasi gaunnya tampak bagaikan cipratan darah.

Hange Zoe tersenyum puas. Mikasa Ackerman, tuan putrinya yang berlumuran dosa akibat dosa iri hati yang ditanggungnya. Sosok kegelapan yang menyimpan kepedihan dalam hatinya, terluka akibat duri-duri kehidupan.

Mikasa Ackerman, kecantikan dan kegelapan yang sempurna.

Ah, Hange memang tak pernah menyesal telah mengabdikan diri pada ilmu pengetahuan dan para rajanya.

.

…*…

.

Kulitnya bewarna cokelat, terlihat keemasan di bawah cahaya matahari. Rambutnya yang berwarna tanah terasa selembut sutera saat disentuh. Dan mata pegunungan dengan kilau cahaya matahari serta lautan yang memikat hati.

Hange masih benar-benar mengingat sensasi tatkala pertama kali ia menjamah tubuh pemuda itu. Kulitnya yang dingin bagaikan salju dan lenyapnya gerak terkecil pada tubuh indahnya adalah satu-satunya yang menjadikan Hange sempat menyentuh tubuh itu—tentunya dengan kuasa dari pria yang menjadikan sosok rupawan itu sebagai miliknya.

Menjauhkannya dari kematian.

Itulah misi yang diberikan sang raja padanya. Mengabadikannya dalam sosok sempurna setelah kematian datang menjemput. Meleburkannya pada kekekalan yang semu, menjadikannya sosok boneka yang menjadi kekasih palsu dari orang yang mencintainya—dan mungkin dicintainya.

Hange masih ingat pasti saat tangannya mengoleskan balsem pada tubuh pemuda itu—tentunya di bawah tatapan tajam sepasang mata elang. Merasakan kematian yang begitu hidup, atau mungkin kehidupan yang begitu mati. Sosok itu tak seperti sosok yang sudah mengakhiri kehidupan, ia seolah tengah tertidur, dan kelak akan membuka matanya kembali untuk tersenyum dan menyebarkan cahaya di tengah kegelapan.

"Levi?" Hange melambaikan tangan di depan rajanya yang tengah melamun, tak menyadari entitas wanita eksentrik di hadapannya.

"Kapan?"

Hange tersenyum lebar. Bahkan sebelum dia mengatakan maksud keberadaannya di ruang itu, Levi sudah paham benar. Rutinitas yang berulang-ulang, terus-menerus, dilakukan untuk menjaga agar keabadian tak rusak dan hancur.

Bukankah waktu adalah sosok yang kejam? Memisahkan mereka yang mencinta dalam balutan kematian—meski kematian itu merupakan sebuah pilihan di luar ekspekstasi yang diambil sang pecinta. Menumbuhkan nafsu dan kemarahan pada dua sosok yang mencintai sang keabadian. Menghancurkan kestabilan yang seharusnya terjadi.

"Kapan proses ini akan selesai?" Sang Raja bertanya sambil bangkit dari tahtanya, mengenakan jubah hitam kebanggaannya yang menjadi simbol kegelapan hati yang dipelihara. Mengubah sosok dengan tinggi di bawah rata-rata itu menjadi sosok kejam yang perlu ditakuti. Sang Raja. Bahkan Hange pun sedikit gentar di bawah karismanya.

Wanita itu tertawa kecil dan mengikuti sosok sang raja dari belakang. "Segala sesuatu yang sempurna membutuhkan waktu, Levi. Kau harus sabar."

"Ini sudah terlalu lama." Mata hitamnya menyapu lorong dengan pandangan meremehkan. Mengernyit melihat sedikit debu yang terselip pada ujung bingkai lukisan nenek moyangnya. "Atau kau hanya mempermainkanku, Hange?"

"Tak ada yang berani mempermainkanmu. Bahkan aku sekalipun."

Levi mendengus pelan, hendak mengingatkan sang dokter kerajaan akan segala sikap kurang ajar yang selama ini ditunjukkannya. Namun hanya kebisuan yang ia keluarkan. Melayani wanita itu hanya akan menghabiskan tenaganya saja.

Lagipula, dia masih membutuhkan keberadaan wanita itu dalam kastilnya. Dia masih membutuhkannya untuk menciptakan keabadian bagi sosok sang permaisuri. Layangkanlah seribu kutukan dan sejuta makian kasar bagi sang bangsawan wanita tersebut, namun hanya dia lah yang mampu meracik ramuan yang kelak akan menjadikan kekasihnya sebagai sosok yang sempurna dalam kematian.

"Besok adik-adikku akan datang, mereka membawakan bahan-bahan ramuan yang aku butuhkan," Hange berkata riang, kembali pada karakternya yang serampangan. "Namun dasar putra-putri keluarga Zoe, pembohong semua. Mengapa tak mengatakan jika mereka ingin menemui belahan jiwa di kastil ini saja?"

Levi mendengus, tak peduli pada kisah keluarga Zoe yang memang terkenal akan keganjilannya.

"Hei, Levi. Kau mendengarkanku tidak?"

"Tak ada gunanya mendengar ocehan tak berguna darimu." Levi menggeram dan menekan salah satu pintu ganda yang akan mengantarkannya pada sosok sang pujaan hati. "Kau, dan segala kejahatanmu itu. Sudah sepantasnya kau dihukum mati dan kepalamu dipajang di alun-alun kota. Kau seharusnya bersyukur dengan segala belas kasihan yang kuberikan padamu."

Hange hanya menyunggingkan senyum saja. "Tentu saja aku mensyukurinya, tanpa belas kasihanmu, tentulah aku sudah terjun ke neraka sejak dulu. Tapi …"

Pintu berderit terbuka, menyembunyikan suara sang dokter dalam kegaduhannya yang menyakitkan telinga.

Hange Zoe tersenyum kecil, wajahnya yang dihiasi bayang-bayang kegelapan kastil tampak menakutkan—lebih menakutkan dibanding Sang Raja sendiri.

"… kau juga seharusnya mensyukuri kebaikanku, Levi. Tanpaku, kau akan melihat kematian yang lebih kejam merenggutnya."

.

…*…

.

Hange tak pernah mengira, sepuluh tahun sudah sejak saat itu berlalu. Saat ia menjadi satu-satunya dokter yang dipercaya Levi untuk merawat permaisurinya yang sakit secara tak terduga—dan tak teridentifikasi. Penyakit yang Hange bersumpah bukan berasal dari bakteri maupun kutukan, melainkan berakar dari kegelisahan hati. Tumbuh subur akibat ketidakpastian yang datang, dilecuti api kecemasan akan hidup.

"Eren …,"

Senyum pucat di wajah cokelat itu tampak tak sesehat biasaya. Wajahnya sedikit lebih kurus dari kemarin, cekungan di pipi dan kantung mata hitam terlihat semakin tebal saja. Gaun indah berwarna merah menyala dengan pita adalah busana yang dipilihkan pelayan hari ini, mampu menutupi gender sesungguhnya sosok itu. Keberadaannya cukup untuk membuat Hange sedikit bergidik ngeri. Betapa cepatnya perubahan itu terjadi, bahkan ramuan-ramuannya pun tak sanggup menghentikannya. Kekuatan tak kasat mata seolah tengah menarik pemuda itu dalam kerapuhan.

"Hange, tanggal berapa ini?"

Hange terdiam sejenak dan berjalan ke samping ranjang. "Tujuh belas. Baru sehari berlalu sejak terakhir kali aku menemuimu."

Eren, nama sang pemuda penghuni kamar indah itu, tersenyum sedih. "Baru sehari rupanya. Aku merasa telah tidur lama sekali. Kupikir telah puluhan minggu berlalu sejak aku terlelap."

Tawa Hange tak terdengar sekeras biasanya, ada nada tertekan yang mati-matian berusaha ia sembunyikan di tenggorokannya. Tak berani ia mengatakan jika dia lah satu-satunya orang yang memberikan obat tidur pada pemuda itu, sebagai pengalih akan sakit yang menggerogoti tubuhnya. Sakit yang sama sekali bukan penyakit.

"Aku kehilangan irama waktuku," pemuda itu kembali berkata sambil tersenyum sedih. "Di ruangan yang siang dan malam tak ada bedanya ini, aku kehilangan kemampuanku untuk mengenali laju waktu."

Hange hanya mengangguk pelan. "Mengapa kau tak meminta Le—ehem—Yang Mulia Raja untuk mengajakmu keluar, Eren. Musim semi sudah tiba, matahari bersinar sangat cerah di luar. Aku yakin kau akan menyukainya."

Eren menundukkan wajahnya sembari memainkan gaun perempuan yang tengah dikenakannya. "Aku tak bisa menghadapi dunia dengan penampilan seperti ini—"

"Kau cocok. Kau tampak cantik dan menawan. Tak ada yang akan menyadari jika kau adalah laki-laki, Eren. Berapa kali aku harus mengatakan itu?"

"—dan kurasa aku sama sekali tak memiliki keberanian untuk mengatakan pada Yang Mulia Raja."

Sang dokter tersenyum pedih. Ditepuknya rambut cokelat lembut itu pelan—seperti yang dulu kerap dilakukan ibunya padanya—mencoba memberi ketegaran. Diperlakukan bagaikan sebuah permata yang dikurung dalam kotaknya. Kamar mewah berhiaskan emas permata pun tak akan mampu untuk menggantikan kebebasan yang terenggut. Tekanan batin. Penyebab sakit yang kini menggerogoti tubuh Eren

Hange pasti sudah memilih untuk mati jika dia yang ada di posisi Eren saat ini.

"Bagaimana kabar Bean hari ini ya?" Eren kembali bicara. Bangkit dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menuju lukisan kuda yang tengah berlari di padang hijau. "Jean dan yang lain pasti kerepotan. Bean tak pernah membiarkan ada orang lain yang memandikannya selain aku. Dia pasti akan menendang siapapun yang nekat mendekatinya."

Senyum terpaksa dikeluarkan sang dokter muda. "Kau terlalu merisaukannya. Kemarin aku pergi ke kandang kuda untuk memastikannya. Dan Bean—"

_Sudah mati._

"—sepertinya bisa membiasakan diri dengan beberapa pemuda istal selain dirimu. Kau tak perlu mencemaskannya."

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Eren beralih memandang deretan gaun mewah yang menghiasi dinding kamarnya, mengingatkannya akan sosok gadis bangsawan di luar sana. "Dan bagaimana kabar Yang Mulia Putri Mikasa?"

"Oh, Tuan Putri," Hange berkata pelan. Sosok gadis yang dengan brutal memangkas rambut dengan pedang dan berkeras untuk terjun ke medan perang dia lupakan barang sejenak. "Seorang pangeran dari negeri tetangga datang untuk mempersuntingnya. Acara pernikahannya akan dilakukan seminggu dari sekarang."

"Pantas saja semua terlihat sangat sibuk."

"Oh ya, tentu saja. Pernikahan satu-satunya putri kerajaan kita adalah acara yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu oleh warga kerajaan kita. Kota sudah mulai dihias dan acara besar di istana sedang dipersiapkan."

"Syukurlah jika begitu. Aku berharap Tuan Putri akan bahagia."

"Te-tentu saja dia akan bahagia."

Mulut terasa kebas. Seberapa banyak kebohongan yang harus Hange ucapkan untuk menenangkan jiwa yang bergejolak mempertanyakan hidup di luar sangkarya itu? Seberapa banyak lagi perubahan yang harus ia tutupi untuk menyembunyikan kegelapan demi kegelapan yang menyelimuti kastil ini?

Tiba-tiba ia merasa lelah dengan dirinya sendiri. Dari kebohongan kecil—seperti kuda yang masih hidup—hingga kebohongan besar—pernikahan Sang Putri Ackerman—telah ia katakan untuk menjawab harapan sang pemuda. Namun apa daya? Kata-kata hanyalah kata-kata. Kata-kata tanpa bukti hanyalah bualan semata. Dan bualan yang menyakitkan hanya akan menghancurkan harapan yang ada.

"Eren …"

Pemuda itu menolehkan kepalanya.

"Mengapa kau ada di sini?"

"Karena Yang Mulia Raja memintaku untuk berada di sini. Bukankah kau sendiri ada di sana saat beliau mengatakannya, Hange?"

Wanita itu menunduk memandang cawan berisi obat tidur yang dibawanya—sama seperti kemarin. "Dan kau menerimanya begitu saja." Wanita itu tertawa canggung. "Bukankah seharusnya kau mampu untuk menolaknya dan pergi? Di luar sana, di antara banyak orang, kuda, alam, petualangan, bukankah di sana adalah kehidupanmu? Dan untuk apa kau memutuskan untuk hidup di sangkar emas ini, Eren?"

Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar jawabannya. "Sekarang di sinilah kehidupanku. Melayani Yang Mulia Raja adalah tugasku."

"Mengapa?"

"Karena aku buta." Eren tersenyum kecil. Berjalan pelan membawa tubuh ringkihnya kembali ke ranjang dan mendudukkannya. "Karena ini perintah—ah, bukan—permintaan Sang Raja, maka aku buta. Aku tak bisa menolaknya. Aku tak bisa membantahnya. Aku hanya bisa memenuhi apapun yang diharapkannya."

Dua manusia itu kembali terdiam. Hange merasa bersalah telah menanyakan hal itu. Oh, bukankah dia sudah bersumpah untuk mengabdikan dirinya pada raja demi membalaskan hutang budi—dan membayar dosa—atas apa yang sudah dan akan dilakukannya? Lalu mengapa kini dia berusaha menghasut seseorang yang begitu dicintai Sang Raja untuk mengejar kebebasan dan menghianati Raja?

Apakah dia …?

"Hange. Aku yakin kau akan mengerti perasaanku. Aku yakin kau akan benar-benar memahaminya. Mengenai perasaanku pada Yang Mulia Raja yang sesungguhnya. Aku yakin kau akan memahaminya."

Hange diam tak menyahut. Dibimbingnya Eren untuk meminum ramuan tidur yang diraciknya—tentu saja dengan dusta yang mengatakan jika itu adalah obat. Pemuda itu berbaring di ranjang, matanya terpejam, sebuah senyum tipis tersungging di wajahnya. Menantikan kesadaran yang akan ditarik dengan paksa dari tubuhnya. Hange bersiap keluar dari kamar saat mendengar suara serak itu kembali berkata.

"Ini adalah mimpiku. Harapanku. Aku telah meraihnya. Aku bahagia. Namun, aku merasa ada banyak ketidakbahagiaan lain yang mengantui di sekelilingku—meski semua berjalan normal di luar sana. Kompleks. Perasaanku benar-benar kompleks saat ini." Mata hijau itu memandang sendu. "Hange, berapa lama lagi waktu yang kumiliki?"

BLAM.

Pintu ditutup. Hange tak ingin mendengarnya. Mungkin semua kebohongannya sudah terbongkar. Mungkin mata hijau indah itu mampu menembus kepalanya dan menengok apa yang tengah dipikirkannya.

Hange berlalu menertawai dirinya sendiri. Mungkin ia adalah makhluk yang terlalu kejam, menjadi tangan kanan Sang Raja untuk menyelimuti cahaya dengan kegelapan. Atau mungkin sebaliknya, ia adalah makhluk yang terlalu baik, berusaha menghianati rajanya dan mencoba terus menyulut sang cahaya untuk tetap bersinar.

Wanita itu tertawa keras, membiarkan dinding kastil memantulkan suara tawa gilanya—atau tawa putus asa.

Tak apa, lagipula dia juga tetap membiarkan cahaya itu memeluk kegelapan.

"Mungkin aku memang orang baik."

.

…*…

.

PRANG!

Mikasa melempar vas bunga hadiah dari kerajaan China ke dinding, tak mempedulikan berapa nilai benda langka itu. Sasaran berikutnya adalah koleksi gelas kristal di lemari gantung, dihancurkan dengan suara yang tak kalah nyaringnya. Pelayan berambut emas menjerit ketakutan, berlari ke sudut ruangan, berusaha bersembunyi dari kemurkaan sang putri.

"Mengapa?!" pertanyaan tanpa jawaban itu kembali ia teriakkan. Napasnya terengah perlahan, jari mengepal.

Cermin di dinding bergoyang, memantulkan wajahnya yang jauh dari kata cantik—hanya tampak wajah iblis yang tengah mengumbar emosi di sana. Iblisnya. Mikasa membenci pantulan itu. Diarahkannya kepalan tangan ke pusat cermin berbingkai perak itu.

PRAAANG!

"Kyaaaaaa!" pelayan di sudut ruangan menjerit ketakutan. Mata birunya membulat lebar melihat darah yang menetes dari buku-buku jari Sang Putri. Mengotori karpet bermotif bunga mawar yang baru saja dibersihkan. "A-Anda terluka, Tuan Putri."

"Diam!" Sang Putri tampak masih belum dapat meredakan emosinya. Tangannya menghancurkan apapun yang ada dalam jangkauannya. Cermin, perhiasan, permata, piring hias—apapun, apapun yang akan menimbulkan luka di tangannya, yang akan meneteskan darahnya hingga membuatnya merasa lemah dan kembali tenang.

Tubuhnya ambruk di lantai, kelelahan menghantuinya. Sudah berapa kali ia memporak-porandakan kamarnya seperti ini? Sudah berapa kali cermin di dinding dan hiasan kamarnya diganti? Sudah berapa kali ia membuat pelayannya ketakutan sebelum akhirnya pergi?

Mikasa sudah kehilangan hitungannya.

Dibawa tubuhnya menuju jendela kaca yang menampilkan pemandangan halaman belakang istana, kesegaran rumput hijau dan kesibukan para pemuda istal yang menggiring kuda kembali ke kandang menyapa matanya. Jendela itu adalah sebuah saksi bisu akan masa lalunya yang indah, tempat dia sering mengintip kegiatan pujaannya dengan sembunyi-sembunyi dan mengaguminya sepuluh tahun lalu. Sekarang, padang itu terasa kosong tanpa adanya sosok ceria yang senang bersenandung di sana sembari berlarian bersama kuda-kuda kerajaan.

Rasa iri hati kembali menggelak dalam darahnya. Pemuda istal. Ya, Eren hanyalah pemuda istal, perawat kuda, masih junior pula. Mikasa sama sekali tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa seorang Raja—meski itu adalah kakaknya sendiri—dapat jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang derajatnya jauh di bawahnya? Apalagi jika orang yang menjadi pusat akan perasaan romansa itu memiliki gender yang sama dengannya.

Sempat terbayang dalam benak Mikasa jika Sang Raja hanya berniat untuk menghukumnya yang telah mencoreng nama keluarga saja. Jatuh cinta pada rakyat jelata? Huh, para leluhur Ackerman pasti akan mencibir andaikata mereka masih hidup—sayang, kini mereka hanyalah hantu-hantu imajiner yang berkeliaran di sudut remang kastil.

Ia mengira bahwa dalam hitungan minggu, Eren akan dibebaskan dan mungkin dibuang entah ke mana. Terisolasi hanya agar Mikasa tak lagi dapat menemuinya.

Sialnya, semua itu hanyalah harapan bodoh Sang Putri semata. Kakaknya benar-benar jatuh cinta setengah mati pada Eren—sama dengannya.

Luka di tangannya mulai terasa perih sekarang, meski belum mampu menutupi rasa sakit yang bersarang di hatinya. Aliran darah sudah berhenti, menyisakan jejak merah gelap yang mengerikan di tangannya, mengingatkannya akan harapan kosong untuk kelak menebas kepala sang kakak dengan tangannya sendiri. Mungkin Hange Zoe ada benarnya juga, Mikasa mungkin memang sudah gila, sama gilanya dengan kakaknya sendiri.

"Tuan Putri, biarkan saya mengobati luka Anda," pelayan yang sejak tadi bersembunyi di sudut ruangan berkata lirih. Berjalan takut-takut ke arah Mikasa sembari mengulurkan tangannya lembut.

Mikasa mengangkat tangannya, memperhatikan luka yang saling silang di atasnya, menutupi luka lama dengan sebab yang sama. Dia mendengus pelan. "Pergi kau. Panggil dokter istana ke tempat ini sekarang juga."

"Ba-baik."

Gadis muda itu berlari sembari sesekali melompat kecil menghindari pecahan kaca yang bertebaran di lantai. Menoleh sekali pada sosok putrinya sebelum menghilang ditelan bayangan lorong yang gelap.

Mikasa mendengus pelan. Tak memahami dirinya sendiri. Matanya kembali memandang hamparan hijau yang dulu kerap digunakannya sebagai tempat berlatih memacu kuda. Berhalusinasi melihat seorang pemuda berambut cokelat tengah berjalan sembari menuntun seekor kuda jantan berbulu hitam di sana. Senyum secerah mentari musim panas tersungging di wajahnya, memberikan semangat pada siapapun yang melihat.

Bayangan itu makin kabur seiring dengan sinar matahari yang semakin condong ke barat.

"Andai saja kau memilihku saat itu, tentu kita akan menjalani hidup yang berbeda, Eren." Mata hitam terpejam, menahan air mata yang terasa hendak mengalir. "Mengisolasikan diri ke salah satu wilayah terpencil, di mana tak ada prajurit atau orang suruhan Raja yang dapat menemukan kita. Menjalani hidup yang sederhana dengan bertani dan berternak, memiliki anak, menjalin keluarga sebagaimana orang-orang lain. Bukankah itu masa depan yang indah?"

Imaji mengenai dunia ideal yang ingin diciptakannya benar-benar tampak nyata bagi Mikasa, nyaris membuatnya gila dan tak bisa membedakan mana dunia nyata dan mana harapannya.

"Dan kau tak perlu pergi secepat ini." Ia menggeram pelan. Tangan terkepal, membuka kembali aliran darah yang sempat membeku. "Mengapa dulu kau tak memilihku, Eren? Mengapa?"

"Tentu saja karena dia tidak mencintaimu bukan?" suara riang seorang wanita menjawab pertanyaan Mikasa.

Sang Putri menoleh, matanya memandang tak senang pada sang dokter istana yang bersandar di pintu kamarnya yang terbuka. "Aku masih tak habis pikir mengapa aku menyuruh pelayan itu menemuimu."

"Dia tampak sangat panik tadi. Bahkan bicara pun tersendat-sendat," Hanji memberi tahu. Digenggamnya pergelangan tangan Mikasa dengan lembut, mengamati luka-luka yang tertera di atas kulit putih itu. Sebuah desah napas panjang terdengar. "Mengapa kau selalu melukai dirimu sendiri, Mikasa. Kau ingin menambah panjang daftar pekerjaanku atau apa?"

Salep khusus dibubuhkan, kain dilingkarkan pada tangan yang terluka. Ekspresi wajah Mikasa bahkan tak berubah merasakan perih yang menggigit tatkala salep berbahan baku tumbuhan itu dibubuhkan. "Sudah tugasmu memang untuk mengobati yang sakit dan terluka. Bukan mengabadikan mereka yang telah pergi."

"Tahu dari mana aku baru saja selesai melakukan 'ritual'?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

Hange tertawa kasar mendengar jawaban spontan sang putri. Diangkatnya tangan Mikasa ke wajahnya dan diberikannya kecupan singkat di atas kain yang membebat. Senyum lembut tersungging di wajah dokter wanita itu. "Namun tentu saja, memprioritaskan mereka yang masih hidup juga merupakan bagian dari pekerjaanku. Atau kau sengaja berusaha mendapatkan atensi dariku, Tuan Putri?"

Tangan ditarik paksa. "Kau terlalu percaya diri, Zoe."

"Namun kau memanggilku ke sini tanpa sadar dalam kecemburuanmu." Hange kembali memasang senyum iblisnya, memutar tubuhnya mengamati pecahan kaca yang berserakan di lantai. Tangannya mengambil satu bagian yang berhias bercak kemerahan, memasukkannya pada saku bajunya. Senyum aneh tersungging di wajahnya. "Aku benar-benar kasihan padamu, Tuan Putri."

"Tidak ada yang butuh belas kasihanmu di sini!"

Wanita itu mengangguk mengerti. "Itu karena kau adalah seorang putri yang kuat. Aku bertanya-tanya, sampai kapan kau akan terus seperti ini. Terus berkeras memegang cinta yang sama dan bersumpah tak akan pernah berpaling. Sebelum akhirnya hancur berkeping-keping—seperti Eren."

Dua pasang mata beradu tajam. Kesenyapan yang ganjil menyapa, Mikasa membuang wajah.

"Zoe, kau pasti tahu apa yang sesungguhnya dirasakan Eren pada Levi bukan?"

"Mengapa kau berpendapat begitu?"

Mata hitam berkilat tajam. "Karena kau satu-satunya orang yang diizinkan Levi—bukan—Yang Mulia Raja untuk bicara dengannya."

Hange Zoe kembali menyenandungkan tawa kerasnya, terpantul pada dinding-dinding batu kamar Sang Tuan Putri dan bergema mengerikan. "Eren memang mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan padaku. Namun bukan berarti aku punya hak untuk mengatakannya padamu. Jantungku adalah taruhannya, Tuan Putri."

"Huh, sudah kuduga kau akan menghindari pertanyaan itu." Mikasa memandang mata sang dokter muda dan menyipit curiga. "Apakah kau tak akan pernah mengatakannya?"

"Tidak. Bahkan pada Yang Mulia Raja pun tidak." Hange menggangguk mantap. "Aku sudah berjanji padanya. Tidak akan pernah kuingkari."

Mikasa mendengus pelan. "Aku adalah wanita yang bodoh. Untuk apa aku terus berusaha mendesakmu untuk mengatakannya. Padahal sejatinya aku sudah tahu jawaban akan pertanyaan itu tanpa harus memaksamu."

"Dan kau akan terus memendam rasa irimu itu, hei Mikasa?"

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Kurasa jika kau terus memendamnya, mungkin aku akan jatuh di jurang dosa yang sama."

Mikasa mendengus pelan. Sebuah senyum kelewat tipis tersungging di wajah minim ekspresinya. "Kalau begitu, jatuhlah. Jatuhlah dan temani aku di neraka."

"Apapun keinginanmu, Tuan Putri."

.

.

.

"_Hange, kau pasti tahu perasaanku bukan? Aku mencintainya. Aku mencintai Yang Mulia Raja. Aku mencintai Levi Ackerman. Dan deminya, aku rela menyerahkan apapun. Termasuk kebebasanku. Bahkan nyawaku."_

.

…*…

.

_Before you know what kindness really is, you must lose things, feel the future dissolve in a moment. Like salt in a weakened broth._

(Naomi Shihab Nye—_K__indness_, dengan perubahan seperlunya.)

.

…TBC…

.

**A/N:**

Halo, akhirnya aku bisa meluangkan waktu untuk menyelesaikan chapter 2 ini. Semoga chapter ini bisa sedikit-sedikit menjawab pertanyaan para reader di chapter pertama kemarin.

Ternyata menulis HanMika lebih susah dibandingkan MikAnnie ya? Hahaha, dan semoga Rirennya juga kerasa di bagian ini. Karakterisasi Eren di chap lalu memang agak aku anak tirikan karena ingin mencoba fokus pada sisi gelap Levi, lagipula Eren sudah meninggal di sini. Dan mulai chap ini, sedikit demi sedikit karakter Eren (yang agak gloming menurutku) akan dibuka, termasuk misteri demi misteri yang menyelubungi mereka. Semoga aku bisa membuatnya …

Angel: Makasih ya, sengaja kok. Soalnya kemarin ingin fokus ke karakterisasinya Levi dulu XD

Gueast aja: Makasih ya …

Silent Reader: Sabar ya, mode kisah ini memang alur campuran kok. Kalau terburu-buru kan nggak enak kisahnya.

Kepo: Oke.

Makasih sudah baca ya, mohon kritik dan sarannya ya ^^


End file.
